Hogwarts Knights
by LOVELiFTSUSUP
Summary: They will carry the same power as that of the Great King of Britian, Arthur. So it shall be...Harry Potter is back for his seventh year but does he know whats instore? DH SLASH!
1. Intro:So it Shall Be

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or anything of King Arthur and company.

**A/N: **But for now this is what I can't get out of my head. It's involving the story of King Arthur and his knights if you didn't guess by now. Hopefully you will like it, review if you want, and no flamers! 

Intro

A very, very, very, VERY long time ago.

_Prophecy of the Realm_

_During the years of the light, a powerful being will come into their inheritance in the seventh year of teaching and seventeenth year of life. _

_They will carry the same power as the great king of Britain, King Arthur. He will have the brand on the right hip of the sword, when coming into said inheritance the sword will finally show it, and its master's, true form. _

_It shall be seen that he will find the one who hands him the might Excalibur, and find true love within thy sword handler. So it is prophesized, so it shall be._

_-Merlin, Wizard and Confidant of King Arthur._

Present

"Harry you really need to get up now." Hermione Granger persisted as she poked the side of her best friend Harry Potter.

"Mmph, don't want to..." Harry responded turning himself the other way in the chair he was currently sitting in. Ron Weasley gave an exaggerated sigh before sitting down.

"….CHOCOLATE!"

"AH, WHERE?" Harry screamed sitting straight up. Ron fell over laughing at the site of (the now slightly taller and muscular) black haired boy looking around. He grumbled and stretched before getting up.

"God did I sleep there all night?" Harry asked the bushy haired girl next to him.

"Seems so, now hurry up and get ready or we might miss breakfast!" She replied curtly and went back to reading yet another book. As soon as she got to a new chapter the two boys rushed down the stairs, cloaks whipping behind them.

"Boys can't live with them…yeah that's about it." Hermione said, giving a large sigh before following the bounding boys out the portrait hole. It was the first official day of classes at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and the noise was buzzing about who had who in the Great Hall.

"Hey Neville, Ginny.' Harry said hurrying towards the Gryffindor table and giving a big smile. He missed his friends a lot over the summer and loved seeing them again.

"Hullo Harry." Neville responded, looking up from his slightly blue toad, "I think Trevor may have eaten something…"

"You don't say, never would of guessed." Ron said sarcastically before sitting beside Neville with Harry and Hermione. Hermione gave him a stern glare before turning the sad looking boy.

"I'll check him out later Neville; I think we shall just let him rest a bit okay?" Hermione said sweetly, patting him on the back. Neville gave a little nod and turned back to his bowl of oatmeal looking concoction.

"Honestly Ron, you would think by now you wouldn't have to eat as though your life depended on it." Hermione snapped as a piece of egg flew past.

"That wasn't me…" Ron responded, giving an odd look, "I'm not even eating eggs."

"Oh no, Harry now your eating like him?" Hermione noticed, giving a worried look.

"Sorry, I'm just so hungry all of a sudden." Harry replied, giving an innocent look before returning to his breakfast. Hermione rolled her eyes before starting up a conversation about the new DADA teacher with Ron and Lavender. Harry, not wanting to butt in on the conversation, started looking at all the hustle and bustle around the giant hall. Quickly his eyes darted over to the Slytherin table and found the one person he had been looking for. Then, just as Harry looked at the blonde boy, Draco Malfoy looked up with a stunned look.

"Oh…gods…help…me…" Harry mumbled, his head falling to the table before it seemed like the world had stopped.

"Harry? HARRY JAMES POTTER?" was all he heard before everything went black.


	2. Chapter 1: Memories

**Disclaimer**: As usual, do not own anything. x

**A/N**: Thank you reviewers, and the one who was telling me about punctuation- I had posted the non-beta version and for that I am truly sorry. Hopefully the rest of this story will be up to your standards. And sorry it took so long, I will be using to the flamers to roast my beta :D.

Hogwarts Knights: The First Chapter.

In the infirmary…

"_Professor, will he be okay?" _

"_I should hope so…but please do not worry yourself Miss Granger." _

"_But he just all of a sudden blacked out, I think we have the right to be worried Professor Dumbledore!"_

"_Mr. Weasley please calm yourself."_

"_Sorry Madame Pompfrey…"_

"_Now I would like you two to get to your potions class, Mr. Potter will be just fine."_

"_But-"_

"_No, it will be fine. I think Professor Snape will be truly upset if you don't come to his class today."_

Harry gave a little snort from the bed he was currently laying on. He had just woken up moments ago and started listening in on the conversation happening outside the curtain around his bed. Something rustled from the other side of the curtain and it certainly wasn't anyone who had been talking a moment ago.

"Hello?" Harry said quietly, his eyes darting from their current position to looking around the bedside area. Slowly, the black haired young man pulled the curtain to the side and looked through. Who he saw before him surprised him.

"Draco Malfoy!?" Harry said harshly before giving a little snort. The blonde boy was peacefully resting on another bed; his white blonde hair fell softly over his eyes. Suddenly Harry heard footsteps and closed the curtain before lying back on the bed.

"Ah, Harry! Good to see you are finally awake!" Dumbledore boomed and took a seat at Harry's bedside.

"Thank you Professor, but… why am I here?" Harry responded, getting right to the question he wanted to ask the most.

"Well, according to Miss Granger, you had promptly passed out in the Great Hall during breakfast. May I assume that this is correct?" Dumbledore said, looking over his spectacles at Harry with the last question. Harry nodded quickly, pulling his knees to his chest as he listened.

"Did you notice anything…well peculiar on your seventeenth birthday Harry?"

"Well, I did feel a little stronger and possibly even more powerful…but doesn't everyone have that feeling when they come into their magic adulthood?" Harry responded, giving a little frown at the end of his sentence.

"Not always, but then you actually might be a special case Harry." Dumbledore answered truthfully.

"I'll always be a special case with this dumb thing…" Harry mumbled, pushing his hair over the scar that has always been there. Dumbledore gave a little chuckle before getting up and advancing towards the curtain edge.

"Ah, one more thing Harry," Dumbledore said, turning to the boy.

"Yes Professor?"

"When the time comes, I shall tell you why you are truly special Harry Potter." Dumbledore said before advancing from the little area, leaving behind a very confused Harry.

"Mr. Potter you are free to leave if you wish, though I don't advice you go to Potions. You may either stay here or go to your dorm, but please show up for lunch and afternoon classes." Madame Pomfrey said as she brought Harry back from his thoughts.

"Oh thank you." Harry responded quickly and got up from the bed. He put his shoes on, grabbed the wand from the bedside table, and slowly walked back to the common room.

"It's so peaceful…" Harry murmured to himself before sitting down in his favorite chair. Dreams of the past summer came floating to his mind, crushes of a past age…

"_Hermione…I think you should know something…" Harry said, quivering as he walked towards the bushy haired girl. _

"_Yes Harry?"_

"_Well…I know you probably like Ron and everything…but I like you Hermione," Harry said, giving a large sigh at the end, "I've been thinking all summer about it and decided that maybe I always liked you." _

"_Oh Harry…" Hermione replied. She gave him a small kiss._

But that was then, now in school it was her and Ron…Harry had given up the fight. She had always been in love with Ron and he knew it.

"Why did I even try?" Harry said out loud to no one in particular, "Does anyone want me to be happy lately?" Soon he started to doze off and fell back in the chair, slowly giving in to the approaching dreams.

"_LANCELOT! HOW COULD THIS BE?" a man shouted, his dark hair shown in the candle light._

"_I am sorry King Arthur… Guinevere and I are in love!" the other man, Lancelot, responded._

"_I suppose It will be alright, I think that this maybe for the best." Arthur sighed, giving in._

"_Thank you my sire." Lancelot said bowing before the King._

"_This is Excalibur, your sword that shall lead you to greatness," a blonde vision said from in front of the King._

"_Oh thank you, how can I ever repay you?" _

"_Just always remember me and then I will always be there for you! Now go Arthur, make your kingdom, rule the world!" it responded with a great smile before sending him on his way._

"_My Knights of the Round Table," King Arthur said to his men, "This is Merlin, my most trusted advisor._

"_Arthur, where is your sword?" Merlin asked quietly behind Arthur._

"_Isn't it beside me as it always is?" the king asked with a surprised look. The old wizard looked down and gave a sigh of relief._

"_Yes. It must be special for you to protect it this much…" Merlin responded. The knights, seeing as they were not needed, started working on their own swords, making them sharper, in order, to help conquer the lands._

"_I guess so; this sword is my weapon, my reminder, and my love..." Arthur said, holding up the sword in the light, "To Excalibur!" _

"Harry? It's time for lunch you realize that…right?" a voice called, pushing him out of this strange dream.

"Sorry Ron just got a little tired!" Harry said sheepishly, "Time for lunch then is it?"

"Yes! Come on, I'm so bloody famished!" Ron shouted, pulling Harry behind him. In no time they had made it to the Great Hall where Hermione waved from the end of the Gryffindor table. Ron and Harry sat down beside her.

"Hermione, was there ever a King Arthur?" Harry asked suddenly.

"Why, yes Harry there was. He was the Great King of the Britain's, one of the best there ever was in the Middle Ages!" Hermione said, squealing with excitement at Harry showing interest in history.

"What do you know about him?"

"Well he had his Knights of the Round Table; one was Lancelot his best friend even through love. See, the King had fallen in love with Guinevere and soon Lancelot did too. Arthur accepted this and moved on, letting the two be together. Merlin, a wizard, was his companion and always at his side. It is said that his famous sword, Excalibur, was given to him by a 'Lady of the Lake' who he also fell in love with." Hermione gushed out, excitement emitting from her body, "But why do you want to know?"

"Oh, I just thought I heard the name before and wasn't too sure where it came from…" Harry said casually. Hermione went on babbling while Harry chewed on his sandwich quietly…a king from the Middle Ages…and his memories were now Harry's dreams? Harry thought about it until it was time to go to class, and as he walked, he felt that a talk with Dumbledore was upon him sometime soon.


End file.
